I Walk Alone
by Mikin Ishida
Summary: Love. It was the one emotion Kai never experianced. And after a fight with Tyson he feels he never will. Will Tyson let Kai sit alone in the rain and sulk or will Tyson show Kai the emotion he craves? Dedicated to Misty. OneshotSongfic. Shounenai.


A.N. Dedicated to Misty because of her 'sparkly' inspiration of tykaness! and my craving got the best of me...XD 

Disclaimer: Beyblade nor Green Day belong to me.  
This is shounen-ai...FYI I walk Alone

_I walk a lonely road the only one I have ever known Don't no where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone_

The street couldn't of been darker. The rain couldn't of come down harder. Kai didn't care. His mind was racked with emotions he couldn't understand. He was confused and lost. And while his mind wandered, his heart craved the one emotion he couldn't grasp. Love.

_I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_Where the city sleeps and im the only one and I walk alone_

Tyson was scared. For once he felt fear. Never in a beybattle or any situation in his life had he ever been scared. Yet when his stoic captain stormed out of their hotel room into the storm outside, he was scared. What if Kai were to never come back? Or worse? What if he got hurt?

'No...no...Kai wouldn't be that dumb would he? Ol' grumpy is probably living it up somewhere else by now! Somewhere dry...'

"What's the matter Tyson? You look worried." Max stated as he sat down on the bed next to Tyson.

"You not worried about Kai are you?" Tyson blinked out of his spacey state.

"Wha? Oh of course not Maxie! Why would I be worried about Mr. Sourpuss!" Max frowned.

'It's cause you deny that proves you are...'

"Tyson...you sure your ok bud?" Ray asked turning from the TV.

"Yeah Tyson. Kai didn't seem too happy when he stormed out of here." said Kenny from his lap top. Tyson groaned and laid down on the bed.

"Relax guys. I'm sure Kai's fine." he said staring at the ceiling.

'At least I hope he is.'

_I walk aloneI walk alone I walk alone I walk alone _

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me _

_Till then I walk alone_

The rain may have calmed his temper but his emotions were still running wild. 'Stupid Tyson...pissing me off like that....'

'Your so cold Kai! Can't you show any emotion?'

'Why should I show emotion? I was taught never to show emotion. It's a sign of weakness..'

'You don't deserve to be our captain! Why couldn't Mr. D chose someone we liked!'

'Tyson...' Ray warned.

'No Ray! Kai should be more nice to us! We shouldn't have to listen to him bully us day after day!'

' Tyson that's enough.' Kenny tried to interuptt but he was ignored.

'I'm sick of this Kai!'

Im walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind On the border line, not the edge and where I walk alone

'Who would of thought I'd care so much about what Tyson to me. I shouldn't....Tyson is just my teammate. Nothing more. Right?'

_Read between the lines _

_What's fucked up and everything's alright _

_Check my vital signs _

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

'He's been gone too long...even for Kai this is too late.' Tyson thought with worry. The rest of the team had gone to bed long ago. Tyson tried and tried but he couldn't find sleep. His mind continued to drift to thoughts of his cold hearted captain who still had not returned to the hotel.

'That's it. I'm gonna look for him!' he decided and rose from his bed. Putting on his jacket, shoes, gloved and his beloved cap, Tyson hurried out of his and Max's Room. Max groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes slightly.

'Tyson...'

I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a...

Kai's body began to shiver as the cold rain took it's toll. He looked around and found he's wandered into a park. He sat down and a nearby bench.

'I can't....no....even if I did...it's useless to think that he...'

'I'm sick of this Kai!'

'He hates me anyway...and besides...I'm not allowed to love....'

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

'Where could he be? Darn it Kai! It's just like him to go off and disappear . Now I can't find him... '

Tyson was running through the streets, checking every alley and corner he could find in hopes of finding Kai. He felt regret.

'I shouldn't of said those things...'

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

'I'm such an idiot!' The rain was pouring harder. Tyson could barely see where he was running. He squinted his eyes and was able to make out some trees a short distance away.

'Maybe he's there...Kai's the type to seclude himself when he's angry....'

I walk alone I walk a...

'Not allowed to love...no...emotion....none....' Kai sat curled up on the bench, knees brought up to his chest in a defensive position. An image of Tyson's smiling face kept running through his mind.

'Can't love....no...not Tyson...not anyone...no one...'

He heard footsteps in the distance. Kai lifted his head from his knees.

'Can't...be...no...'

Tyson saw a figure sitting on the bench. He could barley make it out but it looked familiar.

'Who else would be out in this weather?' he asked himself.

"Kai!" he called out. Kai turned his head to the sound of Tyson's voice.

"Tyson.." he mumbled. Tyson's eyes widened.

'It's Kai!'

"Kai what the heck are you doing out here!" he shouted as he approached his captain.

"Tyson...you...why are you here?" Kai asked, unfolding his legs and sitting regularly.

"Why am I here? You've got to be kidding me! After you stormed out like that and never came back! I came to find you!"

"You came looking for me? In this weather?" Kai was in disbelief.

'No...it can't be true...I've always been alone...why would someone care about me now?'

"Of course I came to look for you! Your my teammate!" Kai's heart dropped but he didn't let it show.

'So...that's it...'

"Oh." he replied.

"Kai...I'm...I'm sorry about what I said earlier..." Kai's eyes widened and he looked up at Tyson.

"I didn't mean to say those things...you are a great captain Kai...I...should never of said I didn't want you to be..."

"It's ok Tyson..." Tyson blinked a few times as if in shock of what he'd just heard.

"I...It's what?"

"I said it's ok or were you not listening?"

"Oh...yeah sorry I was listening." Kai sighed.

'Why am I being so nice? Something about Tyson...I feel...at ease when he's around. It's as if I can speak my mind freely and not worry about being punished. But why? Why do I want to open up to him? Why....do I not want him to leave...'

"C'mon Kai...we'd better get out of this rain..." Kai then became aware of just how cold he was. His body began to shiver even more.

"Your shivering! Kai your gonna get sick out here!" Tyson exclaimed and grabbed the older boys arm and tried to pull him up. Kai just pushed him away. Tyson stumbled back a bit.

"Don't touch me..." Kai mumbled.

"Kai..."

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_Where the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

"Please Tyson...just leave me be..."

'But...I don't really want him to leave...'

"No...No! Kai I'm not leaving you out here to catch a cold! Although you probably already have!" "If I cared about that then I'd be inside!"

"Don't be stupid Kai!"

"Just go away Tyson!"

'Don't make me want you even more...'

"I'm not leaving you Kai!" Kai's eyes widened.

'Not...leaving me..'

'I just realized...I care more about Kai than I thought I would...I...don't want to leave him out here. I...want to stay with him....forever.'

Tyson eyes held worry for his blued haired friend. It was a look Kai was not used to.

"No one..." he muttered.

"What?" Tyson knelt down before Kai to try and hear his words through the pounding rain.

"No one...ever took the time to care about me...why should you?"

"What are you talking about Kai? Your not yourself...."

"Tyson...."

'He's acting mega weird....what's up with you Kai?'

'I don't want him to leave...'

_'So stop pushing him away...'_

'What? Who said that?'

_'Don't let him get away Kai....'_

"Dranzer...." he muttered.

"Dranzer?" Tyson asked confused. Kai looked down at his pocket and saw a light glow coming from his beyblade. A light Tyson could not see.

"Tyson...I'm sorry....for everything."

"What?"

Kai continued to shiver but as Tyson stared at him with his worry-filled eyes, Kai's barriers began to break down.

'I love him'

"I don't want to keep pushing you away. Tyson...please...don't leave me."

"Kai...I'll never leave you man. As long as you don't want me too." Kai looked up and smiled.

'What a smile...wish it could last forever.'

_' Then make it'_

'I love Kai...'

"You should really smile more often."

"It's hard sometimes..."

"What...."

"To smile....when your alone so much. What reason do you have to smile?" Tyson grinned.

"Well...for one thing you have us. And you know the Bladebreakers rule!" Kai rolled his eyes.

"And another thing..."

"...."

"You've got me..."

Kai's eyes widened.

"You'll...always have me Kai. I'll always stand by your side. That way...you'll never be alone."

'Never alone...'

"We want you as our captain but more importantly...we want you as our friend. But I..."

'Friend...'

'I can't hold back any more...' without warning, Tyson leaned up and crushed his lips against Kai's in a gentle kiss. Kai's eyes widened.

'I love him....and I can't tell him any other way than this...'

'Tyson...' Kai kissed back. For once in his life he felt that unique feeling that so many people felt. The feeling that had been kept from him his entire life until now. Love....as he felt Tyson's lips against his he knew nothing else except love. After a minute or so the boys realized they needed to breathe and pulled away.

"Tyson...." he was cut off.

"I love you..."

"I could feel it."

Tyson met his eyes.

"In your kiss...I felt it for the first time. Love....thank you Tyson." Tyson smiled.

"And it won't be last! I'll make sure of that!" Kai smiled and then suddenly broke out into a fit of coughs. Tyson's eyes held worry again as he pulled of his jacket and draped it over Kai's shoulders. It barley covered him considering how much bigger Kai was to Tyson.

"C'mon Kai. Let's get you outta here." Kai nodded and allowed Tyson to help him up. Once both were standing Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist. Tyson was surprised at first but then he returned the embrace.

"Let's go Kai..." Kai nodded.

"I love you." he murmured as Tyson pulled away. Tyson grinned and took Kai's hand.

"You too. Always." he said and began to walk through the storm back to the hotel. A few minutes later, Max smiled from outside his window as he saw Tyson and Kai walking into the entrance of the hotel, hand in hand. The skies had cleared and the storm was over. And so was the gap between the team.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me '_

_Til then I walk alone..._

A.N: Ta da! What do you think? I had to put the Kai angst! Anyway let me know what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter of Frozen Love!


End file.
